


don't read me. or do

by 1989



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1989/pseuds/1989





	don't read me. or do

this was a whole eight thousand words of something i'm excruciatingly embarrassed of. maybe it'll go back up at some point, who knows. if you had this bookmarked and want a copy please comment and i'll be beyond happy to send it to you, i just don't want it available publicly for the time being. 


End file.
